Assessing psychosis-related deficits based on gaze behavior Existing tests of psychotic disorders are either functionally-informative or biologically-valid, but rarely both. The ultimate project goal is to improve behavioral health and reduce societal costs by providing a battery of user-friendly tests that offer functional relevance couple with biological validity. This project aims to establish the feasibility of using gaze measures as trait and state markers of psychosis.